Applications that provide access to geographic maps are commonly available on computer systems, including devices such as desktop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones. Such applications may provide a variety of searching and routing information to users.
For example, an application may receive input data describing a current location information and a desired location and generate output data describing a route from the current location to the desired location. Some applications generate routes for driving an automobile or other motor vehicle on roads. Some applications generate routes for walking, taking public transportation, or taking other forms of transport.